Under the Weather
by Fantastical Queen Ebony Black
Summary: [birthday fic for Skittlez] Tsubaki never was a morning person... KikyouTsubaki


**Under the Weather**

Tsubaki was never a morning person… Kikyou/Tsubaki (shoujo ai)

_Happy (late) birthday Skittlez-chan! It's rather cliche, but oh well._

ooooooo

Tsubaki was in no way at all a morning person. If she had her way, she would be able to sleep in until noon, or later if she so desired. But that wasn't the way the world worked; the money wouldn't wait for, and neither would class. And if she failed class, she got kicked out of the university and all that wonderful schooling her parents wer paying for went down the drain.

Kikyou, her most wonderful and amazing (gag) room mate, was a morning person. At the beginning of each day, as Tsubaki was pulling herself out of bed and groping for some clean clothing, Kikyou was reading a novel on their couch, or even cleaning. _Cleaning_, for God's sake! There was too much about Kikyou Tsubaki just couldn't understand. She saw Kikyou a a boring, hard-assed bitch, but somehow Kikyou managed to beat her out at everything; including looks.

And that just plain pissed Tsubaki off.

The two girls didn't have much contact aside from meals, and in the one class they had together. Tsubaki was out late partying, and Kikyou… well, she didn't know where Kikyou went, but she didn't care. Any dialogue between them was usually sarcastic bickering. Not an amiable relationship by any standard.

_However…_

Yep, there's a however.

When Tsubaki awoke Wednesday morning, all she could feel was a constant banging inside her head, as if someone had decide to hit her skull with a frying pan repeatedly for whatever reason they might. _Funny_, she thought, trying to recall the previous night. _Last night was Tuesday… It's not a hangover, because I don't party Tuesday's; I have class early… Oh shit, class!_

She dug her elbows into the mattress, trying to prop herself up, but found a great weight spread over her entire her entire body.

"…the Hell?" she murmured, opening one weary eye. Pain shot through her head as light suddenly hit her retina.

A sigh came from the other bed. "Lie back down, Tsubaki."

Squinting against the light filtering in through the window, Tsubaki could see Kikyou sitting on her bed, a book in her hand. Her dark hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the color sharp against her white hoodie. Tsubaki wrinkled her nose at how perfect and prissy Kikyou always looked.

"What time is it?" grumbled Tsubaki as she tried to push the mass of blankets off of her.

Kikyou put down her book, dog-earing the page to keep her place, and made her way over to Tsubaki. "It's about 1:00 in the afternoon."

"What? Why didn't my alarm go off?" Tsubaki shrieked in outrage, then realized shrieking, or even moving, only made her head hurt worse, not to mention the growing nauseousness in her stomach.

"I turned it off."

"You bitch! I had class, you know!" Tsubaki tried again to get up, but Kikyou planted a hand on each of her shoulders and pushed her back down onto the pillow.

"Hey! What do you think you're-"

"Shut up, would you!"

Tsubaki stared blankly up at Kikyou, not having heard the quiet girl raise her voice to that level before.

Kikyou rolled her eyes, releasing Tsubaki. "Don't you remember last night?" At a shake of her room mate's head, Kikyou continued. "At…- I don't know what time but it was late- you started throwing up. Out the window, luckily, though it got all over your shirt which is why you're wearing mine. You're sick, Tsubaki, and in no condition to go to class."

Tsubaki pouted, looking down first to check. Yep, it was Kikyou's T-shirt. It was ugly, too.

"Look, Kikyou," Tsubaki groaned, "I appreciate this, but you are not one to tell me what I can and cannot do. I can take care of myself; I don't need you to play baby-sitter for me. And right now, I need to… Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Kikyou had begun walking away halfway through Tsubaki's tirade, pausing in the doorway.

"If you didn't hear me the first time, you're not going anywhere, Tsubaki. Not for a while." She picked up a folder and tossed it to her room mate. "If you want to do your homework so bad, there it is. I got it from that Sango girl; she's in both your classes."

With that, Kikyou promptly left the room. Tsubaki crossed her arms and glared at the file. Half of her knew Kikyou was right; she felt like shit and honestly wanted to lie in bed for a week without moving, except to swallow Advil. But the other half of her really wanted to prove Kikyou wrong.

Ignoring her body's protests, Tsubaki hauled herself to stand. Very bad idea. Her vision slipped away from the blood rushign from her head and her balance was thrown off. She stumbled forward, stabling herself by leaning against the wall.

_Thank you, wall_, thought Tsubaki, and gave a little giggle. Being sick always did odd things to her sanity…

Carefully, she inched her way towards the door. Finally her hands were able to grasp the door knob. She cautiously let it swing open, then latched onto the nearest wall. Their living area only had three rooms; the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen/living room, which Tsubaki had entered.

Kikyou looked up from the counter and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Tsubaki let the question hang in the air. What _was_ she doing? "…going." she answered, hoping it would suffice.

Kikyou laughed, a smile coming over her weary face. "In a T-shirt and boxers?"

Tsubaki's cheeks deepened in color as she scowled.

"Come on," Kikyou said, picking up the bowl, "I made you some soup."

"I don't want your stupid soup," spat Tsubaki.

Kikyou ignored her, setting the bowl down on the table beside the couch. "Fine," she said placidly, strolling over to Tsubaki with a devious smile the likes Tsubaki hadn't seen on Kikyou before.

"W-what are you doing? Ack! Put me down!" Tsubaki protested, blushing deeper as Kikyou picked her up bridal-style and carried her over to the couch. She set Tsubaki on the side nearest to the bowl, then sat down beside her. There was a few seconds of silence, while Tsubaki looked at the soup, as if they were having a staring a staring contest. The soup must've won, because Tsubaki picked up the spoon and began drinking, much to Kikyou's amusement.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, after putting the empty bowl back down. "I _hate_ you. I've been a total bitch to you…"

Kikyou shrugged.

"Oh, come on! There has to be some sort of reason!"

Glancing over at Tsubaki, Kikyou put a finger to her lower lip in thought. "Maybe, Tsubaki… you just need to stop believing the world is out to get you. There's more to life than doing anything to achieve your own best. And right now," Kikyou gently reached over and pulled Tsubaki's head down onto her lap, "You need to sleep."

Tsubaki let her body loosen, tilting her head on an angle so she'd be more comfortable. She chose not to reply to Kikyou, and instead closed her eyes, feeling her room mate begin playing with her hair softly, perhaps working out knots that had formed during the night.

"…Kikyou?"

Kikyou's fingers paused. "…yes?"

Tsubaki looked up at her reluctantly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"…and I don't _really_ hate you."

"I know. Now go back to sleep, would you?"

Tsubaki pouted, but lay her head back down on Kikyou's thighs anyway. "Fine."

Maybe there were some advantages to not being a morning person after all.

ooooooo


End file.
